03 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 11.00 STUDIO OLlMPIJSKIE- BARCELONA'92 Kajaki - eliminacje. Lekka atletyka - eliminacje. Tenis stołowy - finał debla kobiet. Boks - ćwierćfinały ok. 12.00 Wiadomości (w przerwie transmisji) 15.40 Program dnia 15.45 Teleferie z Luzem. W tym 2 odc. "Hot Stufs" - o trwałości pierwszych uczuć i poznawaniu siebie 16.40 Teleexpress 17.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92 Lekka ateltyka -finały. Skoki do wody - trampolina, finał kobiet. Hippika. Łucznictwo. Boks - ćwierćfinały 19.00 Wieczorynka - widowisko teatralne dla dzieci: "Raskil i Sida" (2) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji - Spektakl na bis Friedrich Durrenmatt "Jesienny wieczór" 21.10 Rozmowy z Nikodemem 21.30 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE- BARCELONA'92 Lekka atletyka - finały. Boks - ćwierćfinały. Podnoszenie ciężarów. Żagle - finały ok. 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne (w przerwie transmisji). 0.30 Jutro w programie TVP 2 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Słowo o filmie 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" (61) - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pokolenia" (160) - serial prod. USA 19.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92 lekka atletyka - finały Hippika - ujeżdżanie. Boks - ćwierćfinały 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 22.00 "Bohaterowie" (3) - serial prod. angielsko-australijskiej 22.55 "Wybór" - film o Krzysztofie Kamilu Baczyńskim 23.25 "Melduję" - film dok. o pierwszych dniach w wyzwolonym Krakowie 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let’s Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diff,rent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Evening in Byzantium — film fab. USA (cz. 2) 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Anything for Money 24.00 Hill Street Blues — serial krym. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Zawodowa siatkówka na plaży, kobiety 9.30 Młodzi gimnastycy roku 10.30 Brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 11.30 Eurobik 12.00 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar Świata 12.30 Wyścigi drągów, Huston, Teksas 13.00 Mistrzostwa W. Brytanii Formuły 2 14.00 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Eurobik 15.30 Snooker, Mistrzostwa Tajlandii 17.30 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 18.00 Motocyklowy rajd zawodowców Camela, Dayton, Floryda 19.00 Wyścigi drągów, Atlanta Georgia 19.30 Zawodowa siatkówka na plaży, turniej kobiet 20.30 Rajd Camela 1992 21.30 Boks Top Rank 23.00 Golf PGA, Mistrzostwa Skandynawii — migawki 24.00 Zawodowa siatkówka na plaży, turniej kobiet 1.00 Longitude — magazyn sportów wodnych 1.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 15.45 Doniesienia z tournee Michaela Jacksona 16.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV’s Hit List UK — ang. lista przebojów 20.00 Clash Rockumentary — historia zespołu 21.00 MTV Prime — przeboje ze świata 22.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTVIVA Barcelona — Ray Cokes w Barcelonie 1.00 MTV’s Rock Block — od hard rocka po muzykę soft 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.55 Szef — serial USA 15.50 CHiPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Morderstwo to jej hobby — serial USA 21.10 Teatr: Afera z guzikiem od spodni — komedia Paula Zodera 22.55 Za dziesięć jedenasta — magazyn kulturalny 23.20 „M” — magazyn dla mężczyzn 23.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Airwolf — serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 CHiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Olimpiade der Tiere, cz. 2 9.30 Raummschiff Enterprise 10.20 Königin Luise 12.00 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral, serial famil., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości i sport 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Hallo Heino! — progr. rozrywkowy 21.15 Zwei Herzen im Mai — film fab. RFN, 1957 22.55 Wiadomości i sport 23.00 News and Stories — mag. rozryw. 23.45 Stunde der Filmemacher 24.00 MacGyver Rai Uno 6:50–9:00 Poranek wakacyjny 7:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Chateauvallon – serial 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Macario – historia komika 11:25 Zakazano tańczyć – serial 12:00 Fortuna 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Barcelona ‘92 16:30 Siedem dni w Parlamencie 17:00 Big! – wakacyjny program dla dzieci 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Blue Jeans – serial 18:40 Świat, Ziemia, przyroda, człowiek 19:20 Magazyn Olimpijski 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Cudowna Anna – film, reż. Arthur Penn, wyk. Anne Bancroft 22:20 Wiadomości 22:35 Nocny rock 0:00 Wiadomości 0:30 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 0:40 Północ i okolice 1:20 Szakale w cieniu – film, reż. Joseph Losey 2:50 Nocna linia – wiadomości 3:05 „1915” (3) 3:55 „1915” (4) 4:45 Nocna linia – wiadomości 5:00 Program rozrywkowy